Playing House
by mercury999
Summary: Scully and Mulder are stuck babysitting her twin tornadic nephews for the weekend.


Title: Playing House  
Author: mercury_999  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: none  
Keywords: MSR, H  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Most characters belong to Chris  
Carter, 1013 Productions and FOX Broadcasting. Although,  
the twins are my creation.   
Distribution: Please ask first, but I'll always say yes. :)  
Summary: Scully and Mulder are stuck babysitting her twin tornadic  
nephews for the weekend.  
Feedback: :) mercury_999@hotmail.com  
Author's Notes: Thanks for editing Frohike!  
XxXxX  
  
Thursday, November 25, 1999  
Mulder's Apartment  
  
'Four days left.' Mulder thought as he bounced his basketball  
on the floor of his apartment. He had taken the rest of the week  
off. 'Why go to work to be cooped up in the basement without  
a case to work on and no partner to work on it with?' Scully  
had taken two weeks off to visit a friend up in Vermont. She  
was going to be back to work on Monday. Mulder didn't want  
to admit it to himself, but he missed her putting up with his  
comments and lame jokes in their stuffy, basement office.  
  
The phone rang, Mulder threw the basketball, leapt over the  
coffee table and grabbed the phone in midair. He landed on his  
ass in between the coffee table and the couch. "Mulder," he  
groaned.  
  
"Fox? Are you okay?" a voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, Mrs. Scully, I'm fine," Mulder said, standing up.  
  
He heard chuckling on the other end of the line. "Fox what are  
you doing tonight?" she asked.  
  
"It's Thanksgiving. I'm going to do what most other people are  
doing," Mulder said.  
  
"So you already have plans?" There was a hint of  
disappointment in her voice.  
  
"No, I don't have any plans..." Mulder said.  
  
"Would you like to join us for supper?" Mrs. Scully asked.  
  
Mulder paused before answering. "I don't want to interrupt  
anything, thanks for the offer though."  
  
"You're funny. How about six?" she asked.  
  
"Six is fine. Do you want me to bring anything, Mrs. Scully?"  
Mulder asked.  
  
"No, Fox, please call me Maggie. After all, it's the least I can  
do," Maggie replied.  
  
"Wh-" Mulder started.  
  
"See you at six, gotta go, bye."   
  
Mulder stood staring at the phone in wonder.  
XxXxX  
  
Scully Residence  
5:50 p.m.  
  
Mulder pressed the doorbell and dropped his hands to his sides.  
A few seconds later, an unfamiliar man opened the door. He  
had short brown hair and deep blue eyes. He reminded Mulder  
of Byers, in some odd way. He was wearing a plaid shirt and  
jeans. He had a bright smile. Mulder glanced at the house to  
make sure he wasn't knocking on Maggie's neighbours door.   
He wasn't.  
  
"You must be Mulder. I've heard a lot about you. Come on in,  
I'm Charles, Charles Scully," Charles extended his hand and  
Mulder shook it.  
  
"Fox Mulder. So you're the other brother? I'm pleased to meet  
you," Mulder said, entering the living room.  
  
"This is my wife, Andrea," Charles said.   
  
Andrea nodded to him. Her eyes were light brown and her hair  
was long and blond with brown highlights. She was wearing a  
cream colored blouse that was untucked from her short black  
skirt.  
  
"Hi Mulder," she said casually. Suddenly two kids burst into  
the room, and Mulder wondered if he was seeing double, as  
two sandy blond boys, dressed identically in overalls and   
T-shirts surrounded him.  
  
"Is this Uncie Moldy?" The one on Mulder's left asked his  
mother.  
  
"His name is Mulder, Daniel," Andrea said, "Sorry about that.  
Ever since we mentioned Dana and you, they've called you  
that."  
  
"Dana and I?" Mulder asked in confusion. Andrea shrugged.   
"Don't worry, I've been called far worse."  
  
"So?" Mulder asked Charles, "What do you do?"  
  
"I am a lawyer and Andrea is a fashion designer," Charles said.   
  
"How long have you been with Dana?" Andrea asked.  
  
"With? Uh, I've known her for six years..." Mulder trailed off  
with a groan.  
  
"So it was love at first sight? I've heard of people do that, it's  
very romantic." Andrea said dreamily. Mulder squirmed.  
  
"I guess so..." he said.  
  
The twins suddenly jumped up and ran around the living room,  
screaming like crazy. They had little toy guns that were making  
a hell of a racket.  
  
"Fox? Could you come here, please?" Maggie said as she came  
out of the kitchen.  
  
"Excuse me," Mulder said to Andrea and Charles, then  
followed Maggie into the kitchen. "Can I help you with  
anything?"  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you could cut the turkey?"  
Maggie asked.  
  
"Sure," Mulder answered, as he took the silver carving knife  
from Maggie's hand.  
XxXxX  
  
Scully dragged her suitcase out of the taxi and walked up to the  
front door. She rang the doorbell because she was too tired to  
dig her keys out of her purse. A few seconds later she heard  
loud yelling from inside the house, then the door opened.   
Scully's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Charles?" Scully asked in disbelief. "Oh my god." She  
dropped her suitcase and threw her arms around her brother.  
She pulled apart and saw Andrea standing up to greet her.  
  
"Dana darling, how have you been?" Andrea said, as she  
hugged Scully.  
  
"Great and you?" Scully asked, pulling away.  
  
"Fabulous," Andrea replied, as Daniel and Peter ran into the  
entry and each grabbed one of Scully's legs.  
  
"Auntie Dana!" Daniel yelled and started jumping up and  
down.  
  
"Wow, you guys are big. I haven't seen you since you were  
born, almost six years ago!" Scully exclaimed. The twins  
pulled Scully into the living room, then disappeared upstairs.  
Charles paused a moment before chasing after them. Andrea  
picked up two candles from the living room to put on the  
dining room table. Scully turned to go see her mother in the  
kitchen and as Andrea was walking by, she accidentally  
elbowed Scully in the side. Scully went tumbling around the  
corner.  
XxXxX  
  
Mulder heard yelling from the living room and he went out to  
see what the big fuss was. He was almost to the corner of the  
living room, when Scully came falling around the corner. He  
was only a few feet away, he jumped forward and caught  
Scully before she landed on the hardwood floor. He gently  
lifted her up, with his hands around her waist. When she was  
standing, Mulder pulled Scully into a tight hug.  
  
"How was your vacation, Scully?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Good," Scully mumbled in confusion.  
  
"God Dana, I'm so sorry!" Andrea exclaimed.  
  
"That's okay, it was an accident," Scully replied, then she  
became aware that one of Mulders arms was still wrapped  
around her waist and his hand rested on her hip.  
  
Mulder felt Scully shiver at his touch. She casually moved  
Mulders arm from her waist and without looking Mulder in the  
eye, excused herself from the dining room.  
  
"Mom?" Scully asked.  
  
"Hi honey, how was your flight?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Good, uhhh mom? Why is Mulder here?" Scully asked  
nervously.  
  
"I thought you couldn't wait to see him?" Maggie answered,  
picking up the turkey.  
  
"You didn't tell him that did you?" Scully asked.  
  
"Of course not," Maggie answered going into the dining room.  
Scully leaned against the counter.  
  
Scully heard her mother announce supper. She closed her eyes,  
letting her mind wander. Her thoughts were interrupted by a  
hand touching her arm. She jumped.  
  
"Scully, are you okay?" Mulder said.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired," Scully said, and smiled at Mulder.  
"Let's go eat." She turned and walked into the dining room.  
With a shrug Mulder followed her.  
  
Everyone else was already seated at the table. There were  
vacant chairs on either side of Maggie, who was sitting at the  
head of the table. Mulder sat down and helped himself to the  
potatoes and vegetables. He looked up and he saw Scully  
staring at him, a dreamy expression in her eyes. It was a side of  
her Mulder had never seen before. Her lips were slightly  
parted. Maggie nudged her and she looked up sharply, her  
cheeks flushed.  
  
"Dana, I asked you to pass the butter," Maggie said, grinning at  
her daughter.  
"Sorry. Here," Scully said as she passed her mother the butter.  
  
The rest of the supper distracted Scully with some spills, and a  
lot of conversation; it was basically a normal Thanksgiving  
dinner. Scully caught herself being thankful that Mulder was  
there many more times then she was ready to admit.   
  
After supper, Scully and Andrea started doing the dishes, while  
Maggie, the men, and the twins were sitting in the living room.  
  
"Dana, do you know of any good babysitters around here?"  
Andrea asked.  
  
"I was going to call a babysitter to come and look after the  
twins this weekend, while your mother, Charles and I go to  
New York City," Andrea said.   
  
"A babysitter? Why don't I look after my nephews for the  
weekend? I don't go bakc to work until Monday." Scully  
replied.  
  
"You want to? Wow, I didn't think it would be this easy,"  
Andrea said. "Are you sure you want to?"  
  
"I really would love to do it, besides, I haven't seen them in so  
long, it seems like they are completely different kids!" Scully  
exclaimed, wiping her hands off on the dish towel.  
  
"Oh, well thank you so much," Andrea said.  
  
"When are you guys leaving?" Scully asked.  
  
"The plane leaves at 11:30 a.m. tomorrow," Andrea replied.  
"We'll be gone until Sunday."  
  
"How about I come by at about 8 o'clock."  
  
Scully and Andrea entered the living room. There was a warm  
fire in the fire place. The adults were sitting in chairs, while  
the kids were playing with Hot Wheels on the floor. Andrea sat  
down on the couch with Charles and Scully hesitantly sat down  
beside Mulder.   
  
After about another hour of talking and wine, Charles stood up.  
"Well, it's 9:00 p.m., these guys are going to be a real handful  
for you Dana, if they don't go to bed now," he said, picking one  
of them up in each arm and heading for the stairs.  
  
"Say good night," Charles told them.  
  
"G'night Uncie Moldy. Hey, are you coming over tomorrow,  
too?" Daniel asked.  
  
"G'night, Dan. I don't think I'm coming over tomorrow,"  
Mulder told him. Disappointment clouded the little boys face  
for a second.  
"G'night Mommy, Grammy and Auntie Dana," Daniel and  
Peter said together, as Charles carried them the rest of the way  
up the stairs.  
  
"I should be going now. Scully if you're ready, I can give you a  
ride," Mulder said.  
  
"I'm ready," she told Mulder. "See you guys tomorrow  
morning," she called to Andrea and Maggie.  
XxXxX  
  
Mulder turned the ignition as Scully got into the passenger seat  
of the car. Mulder had already put her bags in the trunk.  
  
"Your family is really nice, Scully," Mulder said, backing out  
of the  
driveway.  
  
Scully then realized that this was the first time she was with  
Mulder alone since he had caught her in the dining room.   
  
"Especially when they want a favor," Scully grinned. Mulder  
turned onto the street. Then he watched her out of the corner of  
his eye. Her face was expressionless. He reached over and  
placed his hand on top of hers.  
  
Scully turned to look at Mulder, then she froze. "Mulder!" she  
screamed.  
  
He glanced at the road. Head lights were coming toward him at  
full speed, in his lane. Mulder swerved sharply onto someone's  
front lawn. The seat belt didn't help Scully much. She was  
thrown across the front seat. One of her hands still clutched  
Mulders, while the other was protecting her head. Mulder's  
shoulder hit the door and he bit his lip trying to regain control  
of the car that was heading toward the ditch.  
  
They stopped inches before the steep decline into the muddy  
water. Scully was lying with her head on Mulders lap her eyes  
squeezed shut.   
  
Mulder sat up and touched her cheek gently. "Are you okay?"  
he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Scully said, taking a deep breath and sitting back up  
in her seat. She looked behind her. "That was close."  
  
"Too close," Mulder said, then he restarted the car and they  
drove in silence the rest of the way to Scully's apartment.  
  
Once they got there, Mulder got out of the car and went around  
to the trunk. He lifted out Scully's bag as if it weighed a ton.  
"What have you got in there?" he asked suspiciously. "Rocks?"  
  
"Guess again, pretty boy," Scully said, pressing the elevator  
button.  
  
"Well, its definitely more than you take on cases," Mulder  
commented.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Scully asked, laughing. They  
rode up to Scully's floor, while Mulder guessed halfheartedly at  
the contents of the suitcase.  
  
Scully unlocked the door. "Do you want to come in?" she  
asked, pushing the door open and turning on the lights.  
  
"No. Are you going to your mother's tomorrow morning?"  
Mulder asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to look after the boys for a couple of days,"  
Scully answered.  
  
"Well, uh, do you want to have breakfast before you go? I  
could drop you off there after," Mulder suggested.   
  
"Sure, I have to be at mom's at 8, though," Scully said.  
  
"That's good, how about 7-ish?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Great, see you then," Scully said as she started to close the  
door. Mulder started to walk away, then he glanced behind  
him. Their eyes met and he paused, then continued toward the  
elevator.  
  
Scully locked the door and walked toward the window. She  
looked out of the window. Mulder was walking toward his car.  
Scully made the slightest wave and jumped when Mulder  
beeped the horn.   
XxXxX  
  
Scully's Apartment  
6:55 a.m.   
  
Mulder walked down the hallway of Scully's apartment  
building. He stopped in front of the door and knocked.  
  
"Mulder? Is that you?" Scully called from inside.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," Mulder answered. Scully opened the door as  
she towel dried her hair.   
  
"I'll just be a minute," she said, then disappeared into her  
bedroom. A few minutes later, Scully reappeared in the  
doorway. "Ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied, and he picked up her overnight bag from the  
door. "Hey, this is more like it!" Mulder commented about the  
weight of the bag. Scully shook her head as they walked down  
the hall.  
XxXxX  
  
"How about this place?" Mulder asked, without waiting for an  
answer, he pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"The Breakfast Buffet," Scully mused at the name, "Sounds  
convenient."  
  
Mulder looked at her. "The food is actually really good here."  
  
"Mulder, you think any food you don't have to make is good.  
Have you actually eaten here before?" Scully asked, as she got  
out of the car.  
  
"Twice."  
  
"Twice? Wow, a new world's record. Is the food really that  
good?" she asked.  
  
"Don't mock the man with the membership," Mulder replied, as  
he held the door open for her.  
  
Scully burst out laughing. "Sorry Mulder, but a membership at  
a restaurant?" Mulder gave her an obvious fake hurt look. She  
held up her hands in defense.  
  
Mulder wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. Scully felt  
her body stiffen as he brought her closer to him. "Actually, I  
was kidding about the membership..."  
  
They reached an empty table. "I don't know about you, but I'm  
hungry," Scully said, walking towards the buffet set up against  
one wall. Mulder watched her from behind until he realized he  
was checking her out. He quickly joined her.  
  
After they returned to the table, Scully looked Mulder in the  
eye. "So what are you doing this weekend?"  
  
"Nothing," he answered, with a mouthful of scrambled eggs.  
  
Scully made a face at him. Then she took a deep breath and  
jumped over the thin line that was rarely crossed between  
them. "Do you want to look after the twins for a while with  
me?"  
  
"Scully-" he started. Amazingly enough, he was having a hard  
time trying to say no. "I'm not good with kids."   
  
Scully looked at him. "Mulder! Those boys loved you. Did you  
see Peter's face when you said you weren't coming?"  
  
"I thought that was Daniel," Mulder said.  
  
Scully blushed. "See? I can't even tell my own nephews apart."  
"Is that because they are identical twins or for some other  
reason?"  
  
Scully gave him the look. "You know what? Never mind, I can  
take care of them myself. I was just wanting a little company  
for once and a favor, but you don't have to. It's completely up  
to you."  
  
"Hey," he reached across the table and touched her shoulder.  
"Calm down, I never said I didn't want to come with you."  
  
"Oh Mulder. Thank you so-" Scully started.  
  
Mulder interrupted her "Only for today."  
  
Scully knew not to argue with him, after all, Mulder always  
gets everything his way.  
  
"Okay, I guess," Scully said.  
  
"I guess? Am I detecting a hint of disappointment here?"  
Mulder asked.  
  
"Ah, it's getting late, we better hurry up if we want to get there  
on time," Scully said, picking up her coat.   
XxXxX  
  
Maggie Scully Residence  
8:06 a.m.  
  
When they arrived at Maggie's house, they were surprised to  
see that everyone was already to go and their bags were in the  
trunk.  
  
"Dana, their clothes are unpacked in the dresser in Melissa's  
old room. That's where they can sleep," Andrea said, rushing  
from the house.   
  
Maggie came out of the house. "Bye bye Peter and Daniel, see  
you on Sunday." She kissed them and walked toward the car.  
  
Charles knelt down. "You guys be good for Aunt Dana, okay?"  
  
"Hey! Uncie Moldy is here too!" cried Peter in delight. Scully  
poked Mulder in the ribs and gave him an I-told-you-so look.  
  
"Hi guys!" Mulder exclaimed, as he walk towards them.   
  
"Boys, we have to go now, be on your best behavior for Aunt  
Dana and Mulder," she leaned down and she gave them each a  
hug and a kiss.  
  
"We'll be good," Peter said.  
  
Andrea waved as the car rolled out of the driveway. The horn  
cut through the silence as Scully eyed Mulder.  
  
The second the car was out of sight, the twins ran over to  
Scully and Mulder and started asking for everything they could  
think of.  
  
"Auntie Dana, I'm hungry," Daniel said, pulling on her sleeve.  
  
"I want to get a movie. Can we get a movie for tonight?" Peter  
begged Mulder.  
  
"I don't see why not, Scully?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Please..." Daniel said, hunger forgotten.  
  
"It's fine by me Mulder, they can watch it tonight before they  
go to bed."  
  
"Then it's settled, onward to Blockbuster!" Mulder said and  
headed toward the car.  
  
Scully covered her ears with a grin. So far the trip to  
Blockbuster had been very eventful. Presently,at the tops of  
their voices, the twins and Mulder were singing to "The song  
that never ends...". Mulder reached over with one hand and  
pulled one of her hands away from her head, then held onto it  
tightly.  
  
"It's the song that never ends-- yes it goes on and on my  
friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it  
was-" Peter and Daniel shouted from the backseat.   
  
Mulder continued, completely off-key, "And they'll continue  
singing it forever just because..."  
  
Scully joined in and the whole car sang, "It's the song that  
never ends..." Scully felt a little hoarse by the time they   
finally reached the Blockbuster. A bell jingled as they   
entered the store.  
  
"Wow, this one is so much bigger than the one we have at  
home," Daniel said in awe.  
  
"How about you guys go find a movie while Mul-" Scully  
looked behind her. Mulder was gone. "Mulder?" she called. No  
answer. Scully sighed and headed towards the aisle she knew  
he would be in. She glanced down the porno aisle. No Mulder.  
  
"Scully, I didn't think you liked these kinds of movies." Mulder  
taunted from behind her. Scully whirled around, her face  
flushed. Mulder grabbed a movie from the shelf. "How about  
this one?" he asked with a smirk.   
  
"Mulder, I was looking for you," Scully said sweetly, trying to  
swallow her embarassment. " I thought you would be in here."   
"Oh, that hurt Scully," Mulder said, replacing the video.  
  
Mulder wrapped his arm around Scully's waist, taking her by  
surprise. He quickly escorted her to another aisle. "Seriously,  
how about this one?" Mulder handed it to Scully.  
  
"C.H.U.D.? Mulder!!"   
  
"What?" he said, looking innocent.  
  
"C.H.U.D., Do I even want to know what it stands for?" Scully  
tossed the movie at the shelf. Mulder caught it.  
  
"Read the back, please?" Mulder pleaded.  
  
Scully rolled her eyes, but started to read anyway.  
"Cannibalistic Humanoid Underground Dwellers. Very  
entertaining," she resumed her reading in silence. "Basically it  
must be an X-File." Mulder remained silent. "It is about the  
evils of improper disposal of toxic waste... it was dumped into  
a subway system in New York and it turned the subway bums  
into C.H.U.D.'s..."  
  
Mulder noticed that she wasn't taking him seriously at all.  
"Okay, then you pick the movie." He watched as Scully  
squirmed out of his grasp and waltzed out of the aisle.  
  
A few minutes later Scully said, "Oh, Muldeeer!"  
  
He found her without difficulty, in the romance/drama section.  
It was Mulders turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"This one," she said handing him a movie.  
  
"Oh, The English Patient," Mulder said, lacking enthusiasm.  
  
"Read the back," Scully urged.  
  
Mulder turned the case around dramatically and cleared his  
throat. Scully suppressed a laugh. "The English Patient is an  
epic film of adventure, intrigue, betrayal and love about four  
strangers whose diverse lives become inextricably connected.  
This story is told largely through the eyes of an unknown  
English patient, the sole survivor of a plane that was shot down  
at the beginning of World War II, his mind awash with a life's  
worth of secrets and passions. As tales of the past and present  
unfold, the characters reveal themselves to one another and  
two love stories emerge. Their dangerous journeys from Cairo  
through the Sahara desert take them toward an unforgettable  
conclusion in an abandoned Italian monastery at the close of  
war." Mulder gasped, out of breath. Then he continued to pant  
loudly.  
  
"Mulder?" Scully asked. He burst out laughing.  
  
"You expect me to sit through that?" Scully looked at him, hurt  
littered her face.  
  
"How about we both decide on a movie?" Mulder said.  
  
Several selections later, they finally decided on Sliding Doors.  
Scully suddenly remembered why they were at the store.  
"Daniel? Peter?" she called out, jogging towards the children  
section.  
  
"Oh my god-" Scully covered her mouth with her hand. Daniel  
and Peter were sitting in the middle of the Disney section, with  
every single movie from the shelves surrounding them on the  
floor, forming a castle.  
  
Mulder came up behind Scully. "Well, at least they are  
artistic..." Scully glared at him and knelt down to replace the  
movies on the shelves.  
XxXxX  
  
Ten Minutes Later...  
  
"Gee I hope there wasn't a particular order for those movies,"  
Mulder whispered in Scully's ear, as she headed to the cash  
register. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, guys," Mulder said, kneeling down. "See that gumball  
machine over there? Here's a quarter." He gave them each a  
quarter.   
  
"Thanks Uncie Moldy!!" they exclaimed and raced over to the  
machine. Mulder followed them and waited for the twins to get  
their gum. He then put in his own quarter and gave the knob a  
hard twist. A gumball popped out of the machine and landed  
on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and another came out  
and landed on his head. "What the-" he said, as he got up and  
gumballs poured out of the machine. The twins started  
laughing hysterically.  
  
Scully and the clerk rushed over, neither had amused  
expressions on their faces. Mulder went to take a step, slipped  
on the gumballs and landed flat on his ass. He looked up at  
Scully sheepishly.   
XxXxX  
  
"Boy that was a real waste of money," Mulder grumbled in the  
car after the incident. "Hey Scully, do you want some gum?"  
  
Scully laughed playfully at him. "No..."  
XxXxX  
  
"So what do you guys want to do now?" Scully asked.  
  
They just looked at her.  
  
"Hmm, how about we go to the carnival?" Mulder asked.  
  
The boys started jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah!! Come on!" They raced back to the car.  
  
Scully looked at Mulder. "I don't think-"  
  
"Aww, come on Scully, don't spoil it for them... or me."  
  
Scully smiled. "Well, if your'e going to be like that, I guess I'll  
have to take you, but you have to remember to stay with me at  
all times-" Mulder grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the  
car.  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
"Here are your tickets. Which rides would you like to go on  
first?" Scully asked.  
  
"I want to go on that!" Peter said, pointing to the huge Sea  
Dragon.  
  
"You're not big enough," Mulder said, towering over him.  
  
"We are if you guys come too," Daniel said. "Mommy and  
Daddy always come on with us."  
  
"Yeah right," Scully said.  
  
"I'm game," Mulder replied. "Are you sure you don't want to  
come on with us, Scully?" He reached over and took some  
tickets from her hand.  
  
"Wait, I think I just might," she closed her hand to prevent  
Mulder from getting the tickets.   
  
"Well, okay then!" Mulder said, leading the boys to the gate.  
  
Scully took a deep breath before sitting next to Mulder. Both  
Daniel and Peter insisted on sitting on the sides.  
  
The ride started slowly, in a back and forth motion. Scully  
thought to herself, then she realized how close to the back of  
the ride they were sitting, and how high they were actually  
going. She sucked in a breath.  
  
Mulder glanced at Scully, while encouraging the kids to put  
their hands high in the air. Her knuckles were white, she  
clearly wasn't enjoying the ride. "I'm sorry Scully," Mulder said  
to her softly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I've  
got you, it's okay."  
  
"I just don't like to go back-" She gasped, "and forth really  
fast." She loosened her grip on the hand bar, and put one of her  
hands on Mulder's leg, then closed her eyes for the remainder  
of the  
ride.   
  
When they got off, Scully's legs felt like jelly, Mulder moved  
his arm from her shoulders to her waist.   
  
"Let's go on the roller coaster!" Daniel exclaimed, pointing to  
the three level ride.  
  
"No! I want to go on the Octopus!" Peter yelled.  
  
"I want to go on the Scrambler!" Mulder yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" the boys exclaimed, heading towards it.  
  
"Oh, this ride looks safe, 'largest person to be seated on the  
outside'," Scully said, as she read the caution sign on the  
Scrambler."This oughta be fun," she added under her breath.  
  
"I heard that," Mulder said, as the ride got more intense. Now it  
wasn't as bad as the previous ride, but Scully was glad she  
hadn't just ate. Each sharp turn pushed Scully closer to Mulder,  
but he wasn't acting like he minded. The ride slowed down  
and they got off. Walking straight became a problem.  
  
"Well, who wants lunch?" Mulder said.  
  
"You're lucky that you've got a stomach for rides. How could  
you even think about eating?" Scully asked.  
  
"Auntie Dana, you pick what we do now," Peter said.  
  
"Hmm, well how about the Ferris wheel?"  
  
"Good choice! Race ya!" and the two were off.  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have given them their own tickets..."  
Mulder said, as the kids got on their own car.  
  
Mulder and Scully managed to get on the wheel, two cars after  
the twins. Around and around it went, very relaxing.  
Eventually they stopped to let passengers off. Scully and  
Mulder were on top.  
  
"Shouldn't we have started by now?" Scully asked, looking  
down uneasily.  
  
Mulder followed her gaze. "I dunno."  
  
A few minutes of silence passed. Suddenly an explosion of  
sparks burst from the control box. "COOL!" Daniel shouted  
from below them. Scully inched closer to Mulder.  
  
"Are you afraid of heights?" Mulder asked, gently putting an  
arm around her shoulders.  
"No, I just thought we'd be here a while and I wanted to get  
comfortable...." she said, before laying her head on his  
shoulder.  
  
Hey, look at that ride!" Mulder said anxiously, pointing to one  
of the larger rides.   
  
Scully followed his gaze. "Niagara Falls?" Scully asked.   
  
"Come on Scully, don't be so uptight. Let's have some fun!"   
  
"Mulder, we are stranded on top of a Ferris wheel-" she was cut  
off by a huge boom, and the wheel turned sharply, dropping  
them down a couple of levels.   
  
"Oh! Let's do that again!" Peter shouted to the control man.   
Scully buried her face in Mulder's chest in embarassment.   
  
"Hey!" Daniel shouted up to them. "Are you kissing?"   
  
"EWWWW, yuck!" Peter said, as they started to giggle like  
crazy.   
  
Mulder looked down at them. "No, we are not kissing..." Scully  
started to laugh. Mulder covered her mouth with his hand.  
"Shhh, I want to play with their heads," he whispered in her  
ear. Scully thought. The hair on the back of her neck was  
standing up. Her knees felt weak. She smirked at him,  
wondering what he had planned.  
  
"So, what kind of mind games?" She whispered, in a sexy  
voice.   
  
"The kind that-" the wheel dropped again. This time continuing  
to turn like it was supposed to.   
  
"Yeah!" People all over the wheel cheered.   
  
When they finally got on the ground, Scully looked expectantly  
at Mulder.   
  
"Who wants to go on Niagara Falls with me?" Mulder asked.   
  
"Me, me!" the boys shouted.   
  
"Let's go as a group this time," Scully said, grabbing Daniel's  
hand. Mulder took the hint and got Peter. Then he slyly  
grabbed Scully's hand. It was huge, almost like a roller coaster  
on water, but simple. It had a car that looked like a log. The  
ride went up, turned, went down into a pool of water, went up  
twice the height of the first one and back down again. Scully  
had to admit, it did look fun.   
  
Daniel sat down first followed by Peter and Scully. Mulder sat  
on the bench at the back.   
  
"Where do we put our hands?" Scully asked.   
  
"I dunno," Mulder said, as the log started to move. The first  
part went fast. As they were doing their steep incline, Scully  
felt Mulder's hands touch her hips slightly. She glanced at him.  
He didn't seem to know he was doing it. The ride pitched  
downward. When they got off, they were amazed that they  
were all still dry.   
  
"Come on, it's my turn to go first," Peter said, as they joined  
the line again. They got on in the same fashion. As soon as the  
ride started, she felt Mulder's hand go down to her hips. She  
turned to look at him. He smiled at her. She broke into a smile  
as the car went down the first hill. Up they went, Scully was  
still locked in her gaze with Mulder. She leaned her head  
closer to him. She felt like either she was going to kiss him, or  
he was going to kiss her. They moved closer, their lips parted  
slightly. Scully's eyes fluttered shut. They plunged down again.  
Mulder's hands wrapped around her waist, she leaned back  
against him.   
  
When they got out everything was back to normal.   
  
"I want to go on the Octopus now," Daniel said. "Please Uncie  
Moldy?"   
  
Mulder looked at Scully. "What can I say?" he asked her.  
"Sure," he told Daniel.   
  
"C'mon Pete!" Daniel shouted, as he raced towards it.   
  
"That's it," Scully told Mulder. "After this ride, I am taking  
away their tickets."   
  
"Oh Scully, have a heart. They are having the time of their  
lives and so am I," Mulder   
said.   
  
Scully smiled at him. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." The  
Octopus didn't look that bad. It was black, with eight 'legs'. On  
the end of the 'legs' there were three cars. The twins were  
already sitting in one.   
  
"After you," Mulder drawled. When everyone was seated, the  
ride began to slowly turn in a circle. The legs began to lift up  
one at a time, then they went down, as the speed increased.  
They started spinning; Scully looked at the boys beside them,  
who were hardly moving at all. Scully and Mulder on the other  
hand were flying around.   
  
They spun faster, then finally went back to the ground. Mulder  
jumped out of the car, somewhat unsteadily. He held out a  
hand to Scully. She took it and slid towards him. Together all  
four of them walked out.   
  
"Are you okay?" Mulder asked her, as they stopped at a picnic  
table. Scully looked a little green.   
  
"I'm fin-" she stopped. "Okay." She smiled.   
  
"Maybe we should take a break from rides...." Mulder  
suggested.   
  
"Good idea, what time is it?" Scully asked. Mulder's stomach  
growled. Laughter erupted from the boys.   
  
"Time for lunch, hmm, quarter to two." Mulder answered.   
  
"What have we been doing all day?" she asked in disbelief.  
"Who's hungry?"   
  
"I am!" Peter shouted.   
  
"Me too, I'm starving," Daniel announced.   
  
"I'm more hungry," Peter argued.   
  
"Are not," Daniel protested.   
  
"Am too," Peter replied.   
  
"Are n-" Daniel started.   
  
"Hold on!" Mulder interrupted. "Are we going to sit and fight,  
or get some lunch?" Scully had to hand it to him, he was really  
good with kids. But then again he could really act like one  
sometimes....   
  
"Can I have some cotton candy?" Daniel asked.   
  
"After lunch," Scully said. "What do you want to eat?"   
  
"A hot dog."   
  
"Peter? What about you?"   
  
"Me too!" Peter said.   
  
"Okay, Mulder what do you want?" Scully asked.   
  
"I'll get it, what do you want Scully?" Mulder asked.   
  
"Just get me some sort of salad. I'm not really hungry. I'll take  
the boys to the bathroom."   
Mulder headed towards the canteen. Scully directed her  
attention back to the boys.   
  
"Peter and Daniel, how about we go get cleaned up?" Scully  
asked them.   
  
"We don't have a choice, do we?" Daniel asked.   
  
"Nope." She took both of their hands and walked towards the  
bathrooms.  
XxXxX  
  
"Come here," Scully coaxed. "There is no one in here..."   
  
"No. We aren't going into the girls bathroom," Daniel said,  
crossing his arms.   
  
"Me neither." Peter said.   
  
Scully looked around, then sighed. "Okay, just go to the  
bathroom and then come right back out." She waited for them  
to enter the bathroom before going into the ladies room.   
  
"Hey, Pete, don't you have to go to the bathroom?" Daniel  
asked, entering a stall.   
  
"Nope," Peter said. He grabbed a bunch of paper towels and  
ran water over them. Daniel came out of the stall. Peter threw  
the wet towel at him.   
  
"HEY!" Daniel screamed before he was soaked. "I'll get you,"  
he threw it back.   
  
Scully hurried out of the bathroom. 'What are they doing now?'   
"Daniel? Peter?" She asked. The laughter and screams  
immediately stopped.   
  
"Don't make me go in there..." Scully warned them.   
  
"Would you?" Peter asked slyly. Scully looked around again.  
Determined that the coast was clear, she entered the men's  
bathroom.   
  
She was bombarded with wet paper towels, the second she  
turned the corner. The twins ran past her and out the door. She  
glanced at herself in the mirror.   
  
The twins ran over to the picnic table where Mulder was  
sitting. He eyed their wet clothes suspiciously. "Did you guys  
take a shower or do I want to know what happened to   
you?" Mulder asked, picking up a french fry. "Where's Scully?"   
  
"You don't," Peter said.   
  
"She's going to kill us," Daniel said.   
  
"I don't think she would go to such lengths..." he stopped and  
dropped the fry. She was   
coming towards them with her hands innocently behind her  
back. The twins squealed and   
hid underneath the table. Mulder realized that Scully wasn't  
going to 'kill' them for getting wet, but maybe for getting her  
wet. Her shirt was soaked, and clinging to her. He stood up as  
she reached the table. His gaze dropped from her face. "Do you  
want my jacket?" He asked, taking it off.   
  
She opened her mouth to refuse, but she looked out of the  
corner of her eye at the kids who were peeking out from under  
the table. He draped it over her shoulders. She stood up on her  
toes and closed her eyes. She let her lips touch Mulder's, gently  
closing them over his.   
  
It was almost spoiled when the twins started screaming.  
Mulder started to pull away, but Scully pressed closer to him.  
Scully wondered when the twins would be too hoarse to talk.   
  
"EWWW, yuck!!!" Peter exclaimed covering his eyes.   
  
"I can't watch. Cooties!!!" Daniel continued.   
  
Scully slowly pulled away from Mulder. His eyes remained  
closed. She turned to look at the twins who were crawling out  
from underneath the table. She pulled her hands out from  
underneath Mulder's jacket and threw wet paper towel balls at  
the twins as they were getting up.   
  
"Yikes! She fights dirty," Daniel shouted, jumping up. Peter  
grabbed the ball that hit him, and threw it back. His throw was  
a little off and it hit Mulder in the chest. Mulder grabbed Peter  
and lifted him high over his head.   
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed, right before he kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"Not while we're eating!" Peter shouted, covering his eyes  
again.   
  
"I'm gonna barf!" Daniel said, covering his mouth.   
  
"Okay..." Mulder said. He stopped kissing her. "So what are we  
going to do now?"  
  
"We're done," Daniel announced.   
  
"I want some cotton candy now," Peter added. Mulder  
reluctantly released Scully.   
XxXxX  
  
30 minutes later....   
  
"Let's go on some more rides, Uncie Moldy!" Daniel said,  
tugging them away from the midway where they had just spent  
the last half-hour.   
  
"Which ones do you want to go on?" Mulder asked the boys.   
  
"I want to go on Tilt-a-Whirl!!" Peter exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah!!" Daniel said, as he tried to make a run for the ride.   
  
"Not so fast," Mulder said grabbing the hood on Daniel's  
jacket.   
  
"We're not allowed to go on the ride?" Peter asked,  
disappointment covered his face.   
  
"No, we can go, you guys have to go at the same time as we  
do," Mulder pointed to Scully.   
  
"You guys walk to slow," Daniel said.   
  
"Race ya!" Mulder exclaimed, as he took off towards   
the Tilt-a-Whirl.   
  
"No fair!" Peter said.   
  
"Cheater!" Daniel added, as they chased him. Scully watched  
the twins chase Mulder around, finally splitting up and  
jumping on him. Mulder walked back to Scully, who couldn't  
hide her grin. Each twin had a leg and they were panting, as  
Mulder dragged them over to Scully.   
  
"Well I tired them out..." Mulder announce, as they walked to  
the ride.   
  
"Good work Spooky," Scully said, laughing.   
  
"You better take that back," Mulder said, grinning at her.   
  
Scully stuck out her tongue, "Never!!"   
  
They got on the ride without further hassles. Scully sat beside  
Mulder and the twins sat on the sides around the table.   
  
"Oh, I love this ride! I think it's my favorite!" Peter said,  
practically jumping up and down.   
  
It slowly started spinning around in circles, then the whole ride  
began to move. Around and around they went, faster and faster.  
Mulder glanced at Scully. "Scully are you okay? You look a  
little green?" Mulder asked.   
  
"I'm ok-" Scully started.   
  
She was interrupted by a loud vomiting noise. Mulder's eyes  
widened. "Yuck," was all he could say, as he looked down on  
his chest to see lunch and cotton candy. They got off; and  
Scully sat Peter down at a picnic table.   
  
"I thought you said this was your favourite ride?" Mulder asked  
Peter as he stripped off his t-shirt.   
  
Scully was kneeling in front of Peter and had seen Mulder out  
of the corner of her eye. Her head snapped towards him, as he  
tossed his shirt in the garbage can. Her eyes were glued to his  
chest. 'Breath Dana, you've seen him like this before...... oh  
God.'   
  
"I want to go home," Peter said, breaking her train of thought.   
Scully tore her eyes from Mulder's chest, blush creeping to her  
cheeks. "Sure thing, hun." They walked towards the parking  
lot, lots of people staring at them.   
  
"Now what do we do?" Daniel asked them.   
  
"Go home," Scully said, looking up at the sky. It was getting  
overcast.   
  
"Yeah, from the castle of movies and a day at the fair you guys  
should asleep by now," Mulder commented.   
  
"I'm not tired at all!" Daniel said, as Mulder drove towards  
Maggie's house.   
  
"Me neither," Peter said. "I want to do some more fun stuff!"   
  
"Wait until we get home, there is not a single thing that we can  
do in the car that is even remotely fu-" Mulder started.   
  
"I spy with my little eye something that is green!" Daniel cried.   
  
"Green eh?" Mulder asked, looking in the rear view mirror.  
"How about your shirt?"   
  
"Nope," Daniel said.   
  
"The clock?" Scully asked.   
  
"Nope." They continued guessing things that were green, until  
they pulled into the driveway.   
  
"We give up," Mulder said, shutting off the car.   
  
"What was it?" Scully asked, getting out.   
  
"A sign we passed a long time ago," Daniel said.   
  
"Cheater!" Peter said, trying to punch his brother.   
  
Mulder and Scully walked towards the house, "Why don't you  
try to clobber each other inside?" he asked. Both kids jumped  
out of the car and raced towards the house.   
  
"Mulder!" Scully said, hitting his arm.   
  
"Ouch, stop picking on me Scully!!!" Mulder said, as she  
unlocked the door. The kids went inside and took off their  
coats and shoes. Mulder walked into the living room.   
  
"Scully, can I have a shirt?" Mulder asked.   
  
"I think Charles must have one around here somewhere,"  
Scully said heading, up the stairs. After a few moments, "Nope,  
he must not have unpacked before he left." She reappeared  
holding what looked like a black t-shirt.   
  
"You found one?" he asked. She tossed it at him.   
  
"It's mine," she said, laughing.   
  
"Yours? Do you think it will fit me?" he asked, putting it on.   
  
"You can wear it like a belly shirt," she cracked up.   
  
"Hey! It does fit!" Mulder exclaimed. Scully tried to hide her  
disappointment. It *was* a little tight.  
  
"Let's have a party!" Mulder shouted. Turning the radio on full  
blast. Classical music   
rang in everyone's ears.   
"My ears!" Peter cried, covering them.   
  
"Turn it off!" Daniel yelled.   
  
The music died. "Now I know where you get your tastes in  
music, Scully," Mulder said making a face.   
  
"Oh shut up Mulder," Scully said, heading towards the kitchen.   
  
"But Scully? Don't you want to party?" he said grabbing her  
arm and hauling her over towards him. He turned the dial on  
the radio and started dancing wildly. Scully looked at him. The  
kids laughed and started doing the same thing as Mulder.   
  
"Come on Scully?" Mulder coaxed. Scully started to laugh.  
Mulder grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Dance  
with me," he whispered in her ear. She couldn't look at him,  
her knees were doing that thing again. He spun her around,  
trying to keep her moving. Scully wiggled out of his grasp and  
ran towards the kitchen. "Get her!" Mulder yelled, while he  
lounged at Scully. She dodged him and went down the hall.   
  
"Split up!" Peter said. Scully tip-toed through the kitchen and  
opened the fridge. She took out a bottle of whipped cream and  
peeked into the living room. Mulder was standing in the room,  
being absolutely quiet.   
  
Scully walked up behind him. 'one.... two.... three!' She  
jumped onto his back and sprayed the back of his neck with  
whipped cream.   
  
"Argh!" Mulder said, jumping around. Scully laughed and kept  
on spraying him, he ran backwards into the couch. Then  
twisted himself from Scully's legs and pinned her down on the  
couch, the bottle still in one of her hands.   
  
"You asked for it! he said, reaching for the can. She laughed  
and sprayed his hand. He grabbed the bottle and pointed it at  
her.   
  
"We heard screami- ARGH!" Peter said. Mulder pressed the  
little button. Nothing happened.   
  
"Awww shit," Mulder said. He wiped the cream on his hand on  
Scully's face then got off her.   
  
"I'm going to take a shower," Mulder announced as he headed  
up the stairs. "Prepare for revenge, Agent Scully."   
  
"Daniel, Peter, come here," Scully said, sitting up.   
  
They walked over giggling. Scully wiped her face off with her  
hand. "Do you guys want to play the game with Mulder and  
me?"   
  
"Okay!" Peter and Daniel said together.   
  
"I'll make a snack and you guys go torment Mulder," Scully  
said.   
  
"Okay!" and they were off. Scully wondered what they would  
do.   
  
5 minutes later....   
  
Scully heard them running down the stairs. "What did you-"   
  
"Nothing," Daniel grinned, while Peter nodded.   
  
"Hmm, I see," said Scully.   
  
"Where's our snack?" Peter asked.   
  
"We're going to have supper soon," Scully said.   
  
"You said we were going to have a snack!" Daniel said.   
  
"Yes, but it is 5:30, so we are going to have supper," Scully said.   
  
"Eeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkk!" screamed Daniel and Peter and they ran out of the  
room. Scully   
turned around and Mulder was right behind her, grinning evilly. He was  
wearing only a towel, suddenly Scully knew what the boys had done to  
Mulder, er, his clothes anyway.   
  
"So Scully, where'd you put them?" Mulder asked, walking closer to her.   
  
"I didn't take them!" Scully said.   
  
"Are you sure?" Mulder asked.   
  
"Yes I'm sure, the twins must have..." Scully said.   
  
"Likely story," Mulder said coming closer still. Scully backed against a wall.   
He started   
to tickle her.   
  
"Mulder!" Scully protested; he had her trapped.   
  
"Where are they?" he grinned at her.   
  
"I really don't know," she burst out laughing.   
  
"Look at that!" Daniel said.   
  
"What?" Mulder looked up.   
  
"Snow!" Peter said. Mulder and Scully both looked out the large windows.  
Huge snowflakes were falling to the ground; the ground was already  
blanketed in white.   
They all watched in silence for a few minutes.   
  
"Well, I'm going to find some more clothes," Mulder announced, as he headed  
for the stairs.   
  
"And I'm going to find something to make for supper," Scully said. "Would  
you boys like   
to watch your movie now?"   
  
"Ok!" they said.   
  
"What movie did you get anyway?" Scully asked.   
  
"Tarzan," Peter said.   
  
Scully started the movie and went out to the kitchen. She opened cupboards  
and sighed. 'Looks like we will have to go with leftovers from last night,' she  
thought. She got out the leftovers and put some of the turkey in the  
microwave.   
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-ouff, shit" Scully heard from the  
stairway. She walked out the hall. Mulder was lying on the ground muttering  
something and twisting. As soon as he saw Scully, he stopped moving. Scully  
threw a dishtowel at him.   
  
"Scully- I think I hurt my back," Mulder muttered.   
  
"Oh no, the poor baby hurt his back, let Dr. Scully take a look, roll over,"  
Scully said, grinning. Mulder started to roll over, but caught himself, and  
collasped again.   
  
"I can't. Can you help me up Scully?" Mulder asked.   
  
"You shouldn't move with a back injury," Scully said, as she turned and  
walked back into the kitchen.   
  
"Scully-" he cried pathetically. His mind whirled. 'Why did she kiss me  
today? She wouldn't do that just for the twins; she's not like that.' He kept  
himself from moving for a half an hour; only getting up once to sneak outside  
and return to his spot on the carpet. He heard Scully serving the kids supper  
in front of the TV, then footsteps approaching the hall.   
  
"Nice clothes," she said, pointing to the sweat pants and T-shirt he was  
wearing.   
  
"You think Bill will mind?" Mulder asked with a grin.  
  
"Come on Mulder, your supper is getting cold," she told him.   
  
"Can you help me up?" Mulder asked. Scully grinned and moved over to her  
partner. She held out her hand to him. He took it, and started to lift himself  
up, then he pulled Scully down on the floor with him.   
  
He moved quickly and pinned her underneath his body. Then he brought his  
hands into his pockets and came out with snowballs. Scully's eyes widened.   
  
"Don't you dare," she said.   
  
"I do recall already being in this situation tonight, your turn, Scully!" Mulder  
said, as held her arms down with one hand and rubbed the snow in her face  
and hair. He had another snowball. He put it on her neck, then on her shirt.  
By the time the show had melted the upper half of Scully was soaked. Mulder  
jumped off Scully and ran up the stairs. Scully was right behind him.   
  
She caught up to him, knowing the house inside-out did have it's advantages.  
She tackled   
him in the doorway to her bedroom.   
  
"I give up!" Mulder said, before she could do anything to him.   
  
"Really?" Scully whispered in a sexy voice, standing up.   
  
"Yes," Mulder said in a small voice, cowering in front of her.   
  
"Okay, get out of my way so I can change..." she said, stepping over him.   
When she came out of her bedroom wearing a dry T-shirt Mulder was  
nowhere to be found. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She  
saw that their plates were still on the counter, stone cold now. She put them  
both into the microwave.   
  
"Hey Mulder, are you hungry?" she asked.   
  
He came into the kitchen. "I'm starved" Scully handed him a plate and they  
walked out to the dining room in silence. After they finished their meal, they  
joined the boys in the living room. It was torn apart. Cushions had been taken  
off of the sofa, loveseat and chair to make something that resembled a house  
on the middle of the floor. Blankets were draped over tables, and pillows were  
everywhere. Scully just shook her head. Together, Scully and Mulder wrestled  
the boys from their 'cave' and put the living room back together. By the time  
they were finished the movie was over.   
  
"I want a snack," Daniel announced.   
  
"Can we have some cookies?" Peter asked.   
  
"I'll check." Scully went to the kitchen and came back with a handful of  
cookies.   
  
"It's time for you guys to go to bed," Scully spoke to the twins.   
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" they screamed.   
  
"Come on guys, put on your pajamas and Mulder will read you a story,"  
Scully said.   
Mulder glared at her.   
  
"Yeah! Let's go pick it out Pete!" Daniel said and they ran for their room.   
  
"Those guys are really energetic," Scully said.   
  
"Hyperactive is a better word," Mulder replied.   
  
"Come on Mulder, we don't know what they are up to," Scully said climbing  
the stairs. Mulder followed her. Scully got to Melissa's room and knocked on  
the door.   
  
"Don't come in!" Daniel said from inside.   
  
"Boys only," Peter said. Scully opened the door, shoved Mulder in, then  
closed it again and went to her bedroom and found her book. She laid on her  
bed reading until her door swung open.   
  
"They're both out cold," Mulder said. "If I had to read another page of that  
book..."   
  
Scully smiled at him, "Thanks Mulder, where would I be without you?"   
  
"I don't know, do you want to watch our movie now?" Mulder asked.   
  
"'K," she said, rolling out of her bed. "I'll get some popcorn." Mulder got the  
movie ready and Scully came into the living room holding a bowl of popcorn  
and two bottles of beer.   
  
"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Mulder asked gesturing at the bottles.   
Scully shrugged and sat down. Mulder turned off the lights and sat beside her.  
The movie started. The previews didn't look too interesting. Scully reached  
her hand into the popcorn bowl.   
  
"Mulder!" she said. "The previews aren't even over." Half the popcorn was  
gone.   
  
"Sorry," he said, his mouth full of popcorn.   
  
The popcorn disappeared fast. 'The movie is kind of boring,' Scully thought.  
Mulder seemed to be getting closer to her. Five minutes passed and Scully  
peeked at Mulder. His gaze was fixed on her face.   
  
"Scully, I-" he started. Then he leaned over and kissed her gently. Scully  
recovered from the shock and started to kiss him back. He pushed her down  
onto her back gently, then slid on top of her. Her arms were wrapped around  
his neck, pulling him closer. Mulder's arms were wrapped around her waist  
and his hands were under her T-shirt.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The lights turned on and then a  
scream forced   
Mulder and Scully to separation.   
  
"My eyes!" Daniel cried. Scully blushed as Mulder hastily pulled his hands  
out from Scully's shirt and himself off her.   
  
"I want a drink," Daniel said.   
  
Scully got up and went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water  
for Daniel. He drank it and gave the cup back to her. Scully took him upstairs.   
When she came back, Mulder was still sitting in the middle of the couch. She  
sat down beside him again. They continued watching the movie in silence.  
Mulder put an arm around Scully's shoulders.   
  
Scully felt herself drifting asleep.   
XxXxX  
  
6:47 a.m.  
The next day   
  
Scully woke up with Mulder's arms around her. She was lying on the couch  
beside him. She looked around at what had woken her up.   
  
The twins were standing in front of the window in their pajamas pointing and  
jumping up and down. Scully squirmed out of Mulder's arms and put a blanket  
on top of him.   
  
"Shh," she said, "We don't want to wake Mulder."   
  
"Can we play outside?" Daniel asked.   
  
"Only if you go get dressed first, then wait for me," Scully said, as they all  
headed   
upstairs.   
  
She pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater. She was just coming out of her  
room as the boys came out of Melissa's room, wearing identical outfits. Black  
sweat pants and blue sweatshirts.   
  
Scully didn't say anything about their outfits as she helped them into their  
snowsuits. Then she opened the door and gasped. There was two feet of snow  
on the ground. The roads were unplowed and and everything was silent.  
Icicles hung from trees and the roof. Mulder's car was practically buried. The  
kids jumped into the snow and immediately started to build a snow fort.  
Scully stood in the doorway, wearing her jacket, mittens and boots.   
  
Suddenly, she was flying through the air and landed in the soft snow. She  
turned to the door and saw Mulder waving at her. She clenched her fists on  
the snow and flung it at Mulder. He dodged the poorly-made snowball that  
splattered inside the house. She continued throwing snow at him until he  
closed the door.   
  
Scully walked over to the boys snow fort that they were making. The snow  
was wet and packed easily. She started to make a snowman.   
  
"Auntie Dana can you help us make the tunnel to go in?" Daniel asked her.   
  
"Sure," she said walking closer to the fort. When she got three feet away from  
them, they covered her in snowballs. Scully chased them around the yard; she  
tackled one of them.   
  
"Let him go... this is between you and me," Mulder said, towering over her,  
grinning.   
She released Peter and stood next to Mulder. They stood staring at each other,  
until snowballs hit them both.   
  
Scully picked up some snow and threw it at the twins. Mulder did the same.  
XxXxX  
  
After an hour everyone was soaked and collapsed on the wet ground. "I'm  
hungry," Peter said, too tired to get up.   
  
"Okay, everyone inside before we all catch colds!" Scully said, standing up.   
Somehow she managed to get everyone inside and out of their snowsuits.   
"Okay boys, you go get changed then come down for breakfast." They twins  
ran upstairs, and Scully followed them.   
  
Mulder beat her to the door of the bathroom. He stopped and put his arm  
across the doorway. Scully gave him a sexy smile.   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking about.... never mind," she shrugged.   
  
"No...what is it?" he asked. Scully leaned up and gave him a lingering kiss.  
When he opened his eyes she darted under his arm. "What the Hell-" he  
turned around as Scully started the water. "I'm not leaving." Scully raised an  
eyebrow at him. Their passion overtook them once again. With a growl  
Mulder wrapped his arms around her and pressed her up against the shower  
doors. He pulled his lips away from hers.  
  
"Mmmm, you should get out of those clothes or you might catch a cold,"  
Mulder suggested with a gleam in his eyes, his lips not moving far from her  
mouth.  
  
She murmured something as he kissed her neck.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, and one of the twins was standing there.  
"What are you doing?! I need to go pee!" he squealed.  
  
Scully and Mulder exchanged glances as they left the bathroom. Scully went  
into her old bedroom and Mulder went to Bill's to find some more clothes.  
  
Mulder changed into another pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. He headed  
downstairs to the kitchen. Once he got there he began to open and close doors  
until he found which ones had the coffee in them. He went to turn on the  
coffee maker and realized that the kitchen was strangely quiet. The  
refrigerator wasn't humming and no clocks were ticking. He flicked the light  
switch. No power.  
  
"Ahh, Scully? I think we have a problem." Mulder yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"What is it?" she called, as she came down the stairs followed by the  
twins, dressed identically again.  
  
"We don't have power," Mulder said, flicking the switch again.  
  
Scully sighed. "Who wants cereal?"  
  
"Okay, what kind?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Hmm, we have Cheerios and Count Chocula," Scully said, after peering into  
the cupboards.  
  
"Count Chocula!" the twins said, "I love that cereal!"  
  
"I can imagine," Scully said. Scully looked at Mulder when he poured himself  
a bowl of Count Chocula.  
  
"I'm a growing boy and I need my energy," Mulder said, winking at her.  
  
"I'll bet you are," she replied, getting out the Cheerio's.  
  
They sat at the table, the twins were too busy eating to engage in the  
conversation.  
  
"What time is it?" Scully asked Mulder, the only one who was wearing a  
watch.  
  
"It's 8:57," Mulder said.  
  
"What are we going to do today?" Peter asked.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Scully asked.  
  
"Go sliding!" Peter said.  
  
"We can do that after lunch," Scully said. "We just came in from the snow."  
  
"We normally watch Saturday morning cartoons..." Daniel said, "I know! We  
can play cops and robbers!"  
  
"Yeah! I want to be a robber!" Peter said.  
  
"Well, I want to be a cop," Daniel said.  
  
"I'll be a robber, too," Mulder said, "Try to figure out what's going on in my  
mind, Scully."  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to be a cop," Scully said.  
  
"I'll be right back," Peter said as he ran upstairs. He reappeared with four  
plastic guns, a sack that had a dollar sign on it, ski masks, two plastic badges  
and two pairs of handcuffs.  
  
"Wow. Do you like this game?" Mulder asked them.  
  
"Yes! Put this on." He handed Mulder a mask. Mulder put in on a grinned at  
Scully, "How do I look?"  
  
"Adorable," Scully said.  
  
The twins passed out the toys and assigned positions.  
  
"Okay, me and Auntie Dana have to stay here and make our jail, you guys go  
make a hideout," Daniel said pointing to the masked robbers. They left.  
  
"What do we make a jail out of?" Scully asked.  
  
"Cushions!!" Daniel exclaimed. Scully couldn't believe that she was helping  
turn her mothe'rs dining room into a disaster. She cleared the table and put the  
cereal away. When she came back into the dining room, the chairs were all on  
one side, a blanket was over the table, and an entrance made, to get into the  
jail cell.  
  
"I guess you're all done," Scully said, "What about the robbers? How do we  
know when they finish?"  
  
"They have a time limit, 12 more minutes," Daniel said. Scully nodded.  
  
"So if we get one of them and bring them back here, they have to stay here for  
the rest of the game?" Scully asked.  
  
"Sort of. If you get one and bring them back, they have to stay unless the other  
one tags them, then they are both free," Daniel explained.  
  
"Okay," she sat down. "How did you guys think up this anyway?"  
  
"We saw it on TV and added things," he said. "We're almost ready, you'll hear  
a cap gun go off when they are finished." As soon as he spoke the gun went  
off. "Let's go get them!"  
  
Scully went upstairs, while Daniel searched downstairs. All the doors were  
closed in the upstairs hall. She reached her mom's room and opened the door.  
She walked in and turned around. Peter ran out of the room. Scully chased  
him down the hall.  
  
He ran towards Bill Jr's old room, flung the door open and entered. Scully  
followed. As soon as she entered the room, which was obviously their  
hideout, another masked person grabbed her. He held her around the waist.  
Scully looked at Mulder; he still looked adorable. Then Mulder reached into  
her back pocket and pulled out her handcuffs and gun. "Go find Daniel,"  
Mulder told Peter. Peter got out his gun and went downstairs.  
  
Mulder dragged Scully inside the hideout made of blankets and pillows. Then  
he cuffed her with her handcuffs.  
  
"I was going to gag you, but..." Mulder said.  
  
"But what?" Scully asked. Mulder kissed her. Scully pulled away. Mulder  
looked hurt.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Can you take off that mask?" Scully batted her eyelashes at him. He laughed  
and pulled it off, then resumed kissing her. He leaned her back against the  
wall of the hideout; it collapsed on top of them.  
XxXxX  
  
"AH HA! I got you!" Daniel said as he handcuffed his brother's hands together  
in the living room, then led him towards the jail. "Where is your hideout?"   
He demanded, putting Peter in the jail.   
  
"I'm not going to tell you," Peter said. Daniel ran upstairs and into Bill's  
room. There was the hideout, collapsed on the floor. "Uncie Moldy?" Daniel  
asked.  
  
Lots of movement from under the blankets. Mulder stuck his head out, "Peter,  
I thought you were going to get Daniel," Mulder said.  
  
"I couldn't find him," Daniel lied. "Can you help me?"  
  
Mulder found his way out of the blankets and then helped Scully through; she  
was still handcuffed. "Auntie Dana? What are you doing in there?" Daniel  
asked. He took out his gun and badge then pointed it at Mulder. "Let her go!"  
  
Mulder pulled his gun out of his pocket, "Never!" Scully ducked out of  
Mulder's arms and Daniel shot his cap gun at Mulder.  
  
"ARRGHH!" Mulder cried, throwing himself on the ground. Scully let Daniel  
uncuff her. Then she grinned and wrapped a sheet around Mulder. He said  
something under the blanket.  
  
"What are you doing Auntie Dana?" Daniel asked.  
  
"This is what I do," Scully said, dragging Mulder in the sheet towards the  
door.  
  
"You wrap dead people up in blankets?" Daniel asked.  
  
"You could put it that way," Scully said, "Now what are we going to do about  
the stairs?" Mulder said something again.  
  
Scully pulled Mulder, feet first down the stairs, then into the dining room.  
  
"What happened to him?" Peter asked from inside the jail.  
  
"He died," Scully grinned. "Is the game over?"  
  
"Yes," Mulder said from the blanket. "It's really hot in here!"  
  
"Dead people don't talk." Scully unwrapped him. "Now we have to clean up  
this big mess." Mulder groaned.  
  
Together they cleaned the rooms they had torn apart for the morning's fun.  
They all collapsed the living room.  
  
"I'm hungry," Daniel said.  
  
Scully went to get up, but Mulder jumped up first. "I'll make lunch," he said.  
  
Scully looked at him. "Mulder... I don't think so!"  
  
"Awe come on Scully, the power is out, so I won't be able to use the oven, or  
the microwave..." Mulder coaxed.  
  
"Okay then, be careful Mulder, don't blow up my mother's kitchen," Scully  
said.  
  
"Scout's honor," Mulder said, heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Were you even in Boy Scouts?" Scully called after him.  
XxXxX  
  
20 minutes later....  
  
'What is taking him so long?' Scully asked herself. She returned her gaze to  
the floor where the twins were playing their version of Monopoly.  
  
"HA! You landed on my property, time to go to jail!" Peter announced,  
picking up the playing piece that looked like a shoe and putting it with most  
of the others; in jail.  
  
"Yes, but I switched pieces with you, remember? For the shoe, you took my  
thimble," Daniel argued.  
"Well, what do we do now?" Peter asked.  
  
"Lunch is ready!" Mulder exclaimed coming into the living room. He was  
wearing his jacket, mittens and a hat that had a tassel.  
  
"What's that smell?" Scully asked.  
  
"Ah, what smell?" Mulder answered.  
  
"Smoke. Mulder why do I smell smoke?" Scully asked.  
  
"Because lunch is ready," Mulder said. "Get your jackets."  
  
Scully looked at him, "Are we eating out?"  
  
"No," Mulder looked hurt.  
  
They went out to the back yard where Mulder had built a fire. "Who wants hot  
dogs?"  
  
"Couldn't we have done this in the living room?" Scully asked.  
  
"No." He got out several sticks and passed out hot dogs.  
  
"We've never done this before!" Peter said, torching his hot dog.  
  
They toasted hot dogs and then had marshmallows for desert. Scully leaned  
against Mulder, while he cooked her marshmallow.  
  
"When do we get to go sledding?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Whenever you guys are done," Scully said.  
  
"I'm done!" they announced.  
  
"Go see if we even have any sleds in the garage," Scully said, standing up.  
The kids ran towards the garage.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Mulder asked, grabbing her hand and  
pulling her on to his lap.  
  
"Nowhere," Scully said, before she started to kiss him.  
  
"Look what we found!" Peter said from around the corner of the house.  
  
"Argh!!" Daniel said, seeing Scully on Mulder's lap, kissing him.  
"Cooties!!" Peter said, then he threw a snowball at them. Scully broke the  
kiss, ignoring the snowball.  
  
"Let's go!" she said.  
  
There was a park with a big hill about a block away. They decided it there  
was no use shoveling the driveway when they could walk. The snowplows  
were just starting to make their rounds. The twins had insisted on being pulled  
on their sleds, so Mulder and Scully were walking side by side.  
  
"Onward!" Peter yelled to Mulder. He moved a little faster, still walking.  
  
They reached the park about five minutes later. There were at least 30 other  
kids already sliding down the hill. Parents were sitting around a huge bonfire,  
talking and watching their children. Scully and Mulder walked over to the fire  
and joined them. The boys were climbing the huge hill.  
  
"Are you cold?" Mulder asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She  
pulled Mulder's hat over his eyes.  
  
"Not anymore," she replied. "There they go."  
  
The twins flew down the hill over and over. Then after about two hours of  
sledding, they dragged their sleds over to Scully and Mulder.  
  
"You guys look tired," Scully said.  
  
"Ready to go?" Mulder asked. "I've been sitting in a puddle for the last hour."  
  
The twins laughed. "I'm to tired to walk," Peter said.  
  
"We can pull you again, its only a short walk," Scully told them. They walked  
back slowly.  
  
"I wonder what they are going to want to do when we get to your mother's,"  
Mulder said.  
  
"We'll know soon enough," Scully said. Then she stared at him.  
  
"What?" he asked. "I should shovel out my car."  
  
"You're going?" Scully asked, with a worried tone.  
  
"Of course not. Your brother said they would be back on Sunday morning and  
it is Saturday afternoon. We want to be able to leave don't we?" Mulder asked.  
He got out a shovel from the garage. Scully put the sleds away and got one  
too. The twins resumed working on their fort.  
  
After they were done shoveling Scully looked at him then said, "You have a  
snowflake on your nose." She leaned up and kissed it.  
  
They went inside the house. Mulder watched Scully take off her jacket and  
mittens then disappear.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, as she headed up the stairs.  
  
"To get changed," Scully said, smiling.  
  
Mulder sat down in the living room with the kids.  
  
"What do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm, I think I want to make play dough," Daniel said.  
  
"How do you make that?" Mulder asked.  
  
"You mix some salt and flour together and water," Peter said.  
  
They mixed play dough. It made quite a mess in the kitchen. Mulder put wax  
paper on the table so the kids could play with it. 'I wonder where Scully is' he  
thought. He went upstairs in search of her.  
  
She opened the door of her bedroom, just as Mulder was about to knock.  
  
"Mulder!" Scully said, she was wearing a sweater and jeans.  
  
"Ah ha!" he said, "I guess I know where you snuck off to!"  
  
Scully smiled.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, the kids are playing with play dough," Mulder  
said, as he entered the bathroom.  
  
"Where'd they get that?" Scully asked.  
  
"I made it."  
  
"You made them play dough?" Scully couldn't believe it. She wondered about  
the mess in the kitchen, as she went into the living room.  
  
"It's cold in here," Scully said. She knelt down in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Auntie Dana?" Peter asked, from the dining room.  
"I'm starting a fire," she called.  
  
They both appeared in the living room. "Are you going to burn the house  
down?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Of course not, I'm trying to warm it up," Scully laughed.  
  
"I'm bored," Daniel said, after the fire roared to life.  
  
"Bored? What about the play dough?" Scully asked.  
  
"It's kind of sticky and lumpy," Peter said.  
  
"Mulder will be devastated," Scully laughed. "Didn't you guys bring some toys  
with you?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Daniel said.  
  
"Go bring them down and show them to me," Scully said. The twins went to  
go get their toys. Moments later they came back with their arms full of action  
figures.  
  
"What did you do? Bring your whole toy box?" Scully asked.  
  
"No, just our favorites," Peter said, dropping his toys on the floor. The boys  
started to play with them, setting them up throughout the living room.  
  
Mulder sat down next to her. "Oh toys! Can I play too?"  
  
"Sure Uncie Moldy, Auntie Dana do you want to play too?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No, I think I will just watch you guys," Scully said, stretching out in front of  
the fireplace.  
  
Mulder resisted the urge to curl up with her. "Let's play. Who am I?"  
  
"You can be Superman," Peter said.  
  
"Who are the bad guys?" Mulder asked.  
  
"The rest of the figures," Daniel said.  
  
"So it's like 3 against 100?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay then, let's play!"  
  
They started playing moving around the living room. Mulder looked at Scully.  
She was sleeping in front of the fireplace.  
  
"I'm going to take a break, okay?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, we'll fight the rest of the bad guys," Peter said.  
  
Mulder and Superman walked over to Scully. He put the toy on her stomach  
and made it walk up towards her face.  
  
Scully opened her eyes and as the plastic figure walked over her breasts. She  
looked at it, then at Mulder, then back to Superman. Then she shrugged and  
closed her eyes again. Mulder was brushed his fingers over her face, as she  
rolled onto her side. "What time is it?" Scully asked.  
  
"Five after five," Mulder said.  
  
"Already? Wow this day really flew by," Scully said, standing up. It was  
getting dark in the house. "I'm going to find some candles. She returned in a  
moment with candles and matches.  
She put one on a table. "Don't any of you touch these... Mulder?"  
  
"I heard you," Mulder grumbled.  
  
She put some more in the kitchen and began to look for something to make  
for supper. 'Leftovers again, a cold turkey sandwich sounds just about right,'  
she thought.  
  
She made the sandwiches, then brought them out to the living room.  
  
"Food!" Mulder cried, jumping up.  
  
Scully passed out sandwiches and the boys continued to play while they ate.  
Mulder sat beside Scully on the couch.  
  
"You're a good cook, Scully," Mulder said with a mouthful of turkey.  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere," she grinned at him.  
  
"Who wants something to drink?" Mulder asked, standing up.  
  
"I want some milk," Daniel said.  
  
"Can I have some orange juice?" Peter asked.  
  
"Okay," Mulder went into the kitchen.  
  
He came back with a glass of milk, orange juice and two bottles of beer.  
  
"Look who's-" Scully started. Mulder kissed her briefly.  
  
"None of that, Agent Scully!" Mulder said.  
  
The kids continued to play while Scully and Mulder sat on the couch, talking.  
  
Mulder glanced at his watch. "Scully can you believe it is already 7:30?"  
  
She looked up at him, she was settled in his arms. "I guess we can put them to  
bed, huh?"  
  
"You bet," he smiled. They looked at the twins. They were laying on the floor,  
still playing, but not as hyper as before.  
  
"Okay you guys, lets take your toys upstairs and get you ready for bed," Scully  
said.  
  
They didn't argue; but Scully didn't care. She picked up the candle and they  
walked upstairs and the twins got changed. They picked out another book to  
be read to them.  
  
"Jan and Stan's Adventure, wow there must be 30 pages here," Mulder said,  
opening the book the twins had picked for him to read.  
  
The twins and Mulder sat on the bed, while Scully had the rocking chair all to  
herself. The twins were on either side of Mulder, looking at the pictures, as he  
read out loud.  
  
'They adore him' she thought. 'I don't blame them, where would I be without  
him?' The flame of the candle flickered. She watched them again. 'He's so  
good with children.'   
  
"Scully, I think they are both asleep!" Mulder whispered. Their eyes were  
closed, smiles on their faces. She picked up Daniel and put him under the  
blankets. Mulder placed Peter beside him. Scully picked up the candle and  
Mulder escorted her out of the room.   
  
They went downstairs in silence, then settled beside the dying fire. Mulder  
put another log in itand sparks erupted. He wrapped his arms around Scully  
once again, this time she was facing him. She put her arms around his neck  
and drew herself closer. The flames cast a romantic shadow throughout the  
room. She pushed Mulder down and started to kiss him passionately.   
  
He stopped abruptly. He looked at her. Scully recognized the gleam in his  
eyes. Still in embrace, he whispered,"I love you, Scully."   
  
She broke into a grin, then kissed him softly. "I love you, too." With that he  
lifted her up and carried her upstairs. He laid her down on the bed. She pulled  
his face back up to hers.  
XxXxX  
  
1:19 a.m.  
Melissa's Room   
  
"Pete? You awake?" Daniel whispered.   
  
"Yep."   
  
"I can't sleep," Daniel said.   
  
"Me neither," Peter said. Daniel stood up and started to jump on the bed. Peter  
did the   
same.  
XxXxX  
  
Scully woke up. "Mulder? I think I heard something."   
  
Mulder didn't move. "Mulder!" She kicked his leg.   
  
"Whas-" he grumbled, pulling Scully closer to him and caressing her body.  
  
"Mulder!" Scully said again.   
  
"What?" he asked, sitting up. The air was cold and he would have much rather  
be curled up with Scully.   
  
"I heard something," Scully said. The noise came from the other room again.   
  
"Those kids," Mulder said, untangling his legs from Scully's and pulled on a  
pair of sweat   
pants. "I'll be right back." Scully laid back down.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH," there was a scream from the other room, then loud  
crying.   
Scully jumped out of bed and threw on Mulder's T-shirt that went down to her  
knees. She went to Melissa's room. Daniel was sitting on the floor crying. She  
rushed up to him.   
  
"What happened?" she asked.   
  
"My arm," Daniel sobbed. It was obviously broken. Mulder picked Daniel up  
and carried him downstairs. Scully went into her room and threw on some  
more clothes and brought Mulder another T-shirt. When she came out of her  
room she almost knocked over Peter who was in tears.   
  
"Is he going to die?" Peter asked.   
  
"Oh honey, of course not!" Scully said, wiping his tears away. "He's just going  
to the hospital for a few hours."   
  
"Okay," he said. They went down the stairs and put on their shoes and jackets.  
Then they got in the car where Mulder and Daniel were waiting for them.   
  
No one spoke much on the drive to the hospital. They got to the ER doors and  
Scully carried Daniel in, while Mulder and Peter parked the car.   
  
"Ahh, a broken arm at this hour?" the doctor asked Daniel.   
  
"I was jumping on my bed," Daniel said, proud of himself.   
  
"We can set his arm, then let you go back home," the doctor told Scully. She  
nodded. It didn't take long to set his arm; Daniel was wide awake and asking  
questions the whole time.   
  
"Not much activity here, for 2:30," Scully said to the doctor, who just finished  
with Daniel.   
  
"No, I'm surprised. I guess with the storm people just stayed inside," the  
doctor said.   
Scully carried Daniel back to the waiting room. Mulder was sitting with Peter  
sprawled across his lap. When Mulder saw them, he stood up, picking Peter  
up at the same time, and walked towards Scully. She was done thanking the  
doctor and they all headed out to the car. They all got in and Mulder started it.  
Scully rested her head on Mulder's shoulder.   
  
When they got back to Maggie's house, Scully and Mulder carried the boys  
inside and put them back in bed. Scully was exhausted. She leaned against  
Mulder as he guided her back to her bedroom. They practically fell into bed.  
The last thing Scully felt was Mulder pulling her closer to him.  
XxXxX  
  
7:26 a.m.  
Maggie's House   
  
"Wake up!" Peter yelled at Scully and Mulder. Mulder pulled the blankets up,  
as two bodies jumped on to the bed.   
  
"Do you do this to your parents?" Mulder asked.   
  
"Of course, well, only if there is nothing on TV," Daniel said.   
  
"I'll bet they're thrilled," Scully said.   
  
"Come on, people are hungry here!" Peter exclaimed, trying to pull Mulder  
out of the bed. The twin size bed wasn't made for two people, so he fell out  
and onto the floor.   
  
"Brr, its cold out here Scully," Mulder said, yanking the blankets away from  
her. "Warm   
me up."   
  
Scully gave him a hug. "Is that better?" she asked. Mulder was about to shake  
his head, thought the better of it and nodded.   
  
"Good, who wants breakfast?" Scully asked. They headed downstairs. Scully  
flicked the switch in the kitchen and the lights came on. "Go watch cartoons,"  
she urged the twins. She was not surprised when Mulder went with them.   
  
She decided to make pancakes, Mulder had told her once that he liked them.  
She mixed up the batter. She was glad that the arm wasn't bothering Daniel.   
Mulder was sitting on the couch, watching TV with the kids. The door  
opened.  
  
"Mommy!" the twins yelled. Racing for the door.   
  
"Hi guys- my goodness, what happened Daniel?" Andrea asked him, as she  
hugged them.   
  
"I broke my arm!" he sounded pleased. Mulder and Scully joined the twins at  
the entry.   
  
"Good morning Dana and Fox," Andrea said, taking her shoes off.   
  
"Hi Andrea," Scully said.   
  
"Good morning, how was your flight?" Mulder asked.   
  
"Just fine, I can't believe how much snow you got!" she said. Charles and  
Maggie came inside the house. "Hi boys! Were you good?"   
  
They nodded. "Danny, what happened to your arm?" Charles asked.   
  
"I fell off my bed and broke it!" Daniel said.   
  
"So were they good?" Charles asked Scully and Mulder.   
  
"Really good," Scully replied. "Who wants breakfast? I have pancakes that are  
almost ready."   
  
"That sounds wonderful, I'll help you in the kitchen Dana," Andrea said,  
taking off her coat.   
XxXxX  
  
"I can't thank you enough for what you did," Andrea said, mixing up more  
batter.   
  
"I had a really great time," Scully said, flipping the pancakes.   
  
"You know we have a summer house at Long Beach, California. You and  
Mulder should come and join us there this summer," Andrea said, pouring  
new pancakes on to the frying pan.   
  
"That would be great," Scully said, "I would really like that." Scully took a  
tray of pancakes and set the table. Andrea came out in a few minutes with  
another tray.   
  
"Do you think we'll need more?" Andrea asked, looking at the piles of  
pancakes.   
  
"I don't think so," Scully said, sitting down. Everyone else joined them. After  
the big breakfast, Scully and Mulder got up. "It's been fun," she said.   
  
"You're going already?" Andrea asked.   
  
"Sweetie, they've been here all weekend," Charles stood up. He hugged  
Scully. "I'll see you this summer?"   
  
"You bet, I wouldn't give up an offer like that!" Scully said. Charles shook  
Mulder's hand and Andrea hugged Scully.   
  
"When are you flying out?" Scully asked.   
  
"Tonight," Andrea said. "I'll call you from home."   
  
"Bye, Fox," Andrea said, giving him a hug. Mulder blushed. "Oh sorry,  
Mulder!"   
  
"It's fine," Mulder said. "I hope I see you again."   
  
"Wait!!" the twins jumped up.   
  
"Don't go!" they cried, clinging to Mulder and Scully.   
  
"Honey, we will see them again this summer," Andrea said. Mulder looked at  
Scully.   
  
"Bye bye, Auntie Dana and Uncie Moldy," Peter said.   
  
"Bye," Daniel said.   
  
"Bye mom, I'll see you later," Scully said.   
  
"See you Dana, bye Fox," Maggie said. Scully and Mulder went outside and  
got in Mulder's car.   
  
"See?" Andrea poked Charles, "I was right!"   
  
"Okay, so both of them are coming?" Charles asked.   
  
"I guess so!" Andrea said.  
XxXxX  
  
FINIS   
  
mercury_999@hotmail.com  
  
***look for the sequel in late Jan/early Feb 2001***  
  
XxXxX  



End file.
